Barry The Chopper Gone Too Far
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: An alternative for episode 8 from the first series.Winry doesn't get kidnapped but only Edward does. And, Roy Mustang is trying to find him. Well? Will he make it in time before Barry chops Ed to pieces? Rated T for a bit of blood. Parental!RoyEd Not Yaoi. Review and ENJOY! -Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay.. This fanfiction is not going to be random like the other one I wrote in 2 days. This is gonna be… I don't know.. I think I'll just go with the Barry the Chopper episode from the original series and like, turn stuff around. Ed was 12 at the time, more naïve so.. yeah. Here I go… Roy Mustang will be a big part of it too. So there.

* * *

Edward's eyes widened in fear as he found the screw on the floor.

"_Is this… Winry?" _Ed wondered. "Was there a car stopped here when you left her?" he asked the guard.

"Well, yeah. There's always refrigerated trucks parked here, when they drop off food for the mess hall."

"Refrigerated trucks? A car that can hide bodies! Oh no!"

Yes. It definitely was the butcher. He started running.

"Where are you going Mr. Elric?" the guard yelled after him but Edward ignored him.

Somehow, he found the truck.

He opened the door and ran inside. He pushed the away the sliced pigs hanging upside down and made his way deeper inside. On the corner, it looked like there was a woman with long curly hair crouching down. Ed ran to her and asked a few questions.

"Hey miss, are you alright?"

The woman shook her head without showing her face.

"Have you seen others like you in here?"

"Over there," she pointed. "A young girl."

Ed stood up and looked around. "Okay, I'll just go grab her and then we can get the hell out of this place. Don't worry ma'am, you're in safe hands now-"

Ed turned around just in time to see the woman slamming a bat on the back of his head. As he fell, he heard the woman laughing. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Ed! Ed! Where are you?" Winry tried again. But there was no answer. Again, she sat on the stairs and continued waiting like Denny Brosh told her to. She had seen a refrigerated truck and wanted to check it up close but she didn't go in, even if the butcher told her too. She was only still 12 and she didn't trust everyone. Who knew? A while later Al came into view.

"Hey Alphonse, nice to see you!"

"Hey Winry, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just a few hours ago, did you see your brother?"

"Ed? No, but he was supposed to be back by now.. He said he had to run some errands but.." Al answered in concern.

Just then, Denny Brosh came back outside.

"Mr. Brosh, do you know what happened to Edward? He's not back yet. I'm kind of worried."

"I know!" A guard standing close by said. "He was standing here," the man pointed. "And then he was muttering something under his breath about somewhere you could hide a body. Then he found a little screw on the floor and started running somewhere. He seemed like he was in a hurry."

"There? There used to be a freezer truck there. I saw it but I didn't go in." Winry said.

"A body, could it be that serial killer who chops people up?" Al replied. "The butcher! That's right!"

"You're saying… that he might have…" Denny Brosh started.

"NO, EDWARD!"

* * *

Edward woke up with the annoying noise and a painful headache. When he opened his eyes, he found out that he was chained to a chair. In front of him was the woman he saw, sharpening a knife.

"My hero awakes.."

"WHY YOU!" Then he noticed that his right arm was missing.

"Word on the playground is you can transmute without a circle just by using your hands." She lifted up his auto-mail which was next to her. "So to be safe." She cackled evilly as she removed her wig. "Please let me introduce myself. My name is Barry and this here is my butcher shop."

"You're a man.."

"Where's Winry? Was it you who killed all those women?" Edward yelled. "What do you want from me?"

"Winry? You mean that cute little girl with long blonde hair? Oh, I asked her to come in but she refused. It would be nice to chop her up but, whatever. You're my target, not her. Oh and yes, it was me who chopped them up."

_She's…. safe. _

"You sick. Why are you doing this?" Ed yelled.

"Huh. What a strangle little question that is. I suppose it's because I enjoy it." He walked towards the table and took his knife.

"The first person I killed was my wife. She was nagging me about something and then without meaning to… I chopped her to pieces. And when I saw how finely I could slice her I wanted more. More people to cut up to reduce to their most basic building blocks. And I wanted everyone to see."

As Barry talked, Ed reached in his pocket with his left hand to take out the screw he found and started drawing a transmutation circle on the chair.

"How could a person murder someone for such a ridiculous reason?" Ed yelled.

Barry turned around, and there was a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Because they can." He started walking towards Edward with his butcher knife.

Ed's eyes widened in fear as he started to struggle but the chains around him were too tight..

_Is he going to kill me, am I going to die? I can't…think._

"Give them the slightest little reason and anybody could do it." Barry said.

"Stay back!" Edward yelled, out of options.

Barry stood in front of Edward, looking down at him. "Men have morals but send them to war and they have no problem slaying each other in the most brutal fashions. Why do you think that is?"

"No idea-"

Barry lifted his knife and sliced Ed's left arm, hanging the knife there. Edward lowered his head and cringed in pain. He felt the blood run down his arm and fall to the floor.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Barry leaned in. "Because deep down inside, we all want to kill." Edward looked at him with the pained expression on his face. "Most people just need to go ahead from their society. Like the state alchemist I saw in a village slaughtering helpless people." He lifted his hand and made an opening motion with his fingers. "Splat. Big fountains of blood."

"It's not true!"

_Memories of his mother as the sickness took her ran through his mind. He and Al attempting human transmutation . Nina and Alexander as a chimera. Then their decayed corpses on the wall._

Tears filled Ed's eyes. "No!"

Ed finally finished drawing the circle and he activated it. The chains holding him broke. He lifted from his chair, bumping into Barry and knocking him down.

"You little!"

With panic running through him, Edward ran a few steps only to stumble and fall. As Barry pursued him, he picked up a metal pole from the floor to protect himself. Barry raised his knife and brought it down, and Ed lifted his left leg just in time to block his attack. Scared as he was, he thrashed the metal poll randomly, and it slashed Barry's hand. Barry stared at his bloodstained hand, laughing psychopathically as he watched Edward trying to get away. Ed threw away the metal pole, got up, and ran to the table where his right arm was, and continued running. He stumbled on a dead pig on the floor and he took a deep breath before reconnecting his arm. He screamed from the pain that was brought with his nerves being connected.

Just then, Barry appeared beside him and out of options, he put his hands together and transmuted his auto-mail into a blade.

"You trying to run away?"

With a mind only filled with scare Ed turned to stab Barry in the chest. (*This is where the story changes. Don't like, don't read.*) But this time it was Barry's turn to block the attack with his knife. With his empty hand, he caught Edward's right arm and pinned it to the ground. Tears of hopelessness were running down Edward's eyes. (He was only 12, can't blame him for that.) Then Barry lifted one of his knees and put it on top of Ed's ribs, making him unable to move.

"Transmute your auto-mail back into its original state." Barry said. Ed looked into his eyes with horror and as Barry lifted his grip from Edward's arm and put the knife near his throat.

"Now."

He had no chance. The freak was going to kill him. But he had to stay alive as long as it takes. For Alphonse.

He did as he was told.

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Barry said in a somewhat calm tone.

Ed was shaking. "What…what do you want… from me?"

The same crazy glare in Barry's eyes returned and he smiled. "You see, I had a girl I loved before my wife. But she didn't love me. She loved someone else. Colonel Roy Mustang. But I'm sure; Mustang didn't know she was alive until I chopped her to pieces last week. He totally ignored her and out of grief, she rejected my will to marry her in a horrible way. And that's why, after I found out how much FUN it was to slice people, I remembered, and I did the same to her. She was my first victim after my wife. "

Barry leaned in to the horrified alchemist.

"All this is his fault. If I had married that girl then I would have pursued a happy life. But because of him, I chopped her up."

Ed's anger from these words had brought him back his strength. "That's not his fault! You only killed her because you wanted to! How do you know she would marry you even if she didn't like Roy?" He yelled.

"Because I just do… It's his fault. And you, young alchemist, are in no position to quarrel with me."

"So why do I care if you think it's his fault? What does it have anything to do with me?"

"You see, I'm sure Roy Mustang will go along with his search team to find you. You're a State Alchemist after all, and if you die, then all the blame would be on him. Why you? Because you're just a kid and you're easier to control. And when Roy finally gets here… well, I'll chop him up." Barry said with glee as he took his knife away from Edward's neck.

Ed's eyes widened. "Get off me!" He started struggling again.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you, not for now anyway. Now, since you've heard all the explanations, why don't you relax?"

Barry took out a syringe from his pocket as Ed started screaming for help. He clamped his hand over Ed's mouth, shutting him up for a few seconds as he stabbed the needle into Ed's left arm and emptied the syringe.

Ed felt the effects of the serum work its way into his body. He could feel his senses getting numb as he stopped struggling. Barry finally lifted his knee from his ribs but Ed didn't move. He felt too tired all of a sudden. His eyes began to darken and he gave one last glance at Barry walking away with his butcher knife before his world completely plunged into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hehee…. I'm evil. But I'm going to get more evil in the later chapters. Mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyy…Yeah.. Even though Roy Mustang acts so cold to Edward, I just wanted to show that he cares about him. I mean, Edward was still 12 at the time. If that happened to me when I was 12 (which is like 2 years ago) I'd be scarred for like 2 months. Sorry, it's short.

* * *

"You're saying that Edward's missing?" Colonel said as he faced Al and Winry.

"We believe he was kidnapped by the serial killer that seems to be chopping people up these days." Al said quietly.

"Please find him!" Winry said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What makes you think he was?"

Between hiccups, Winry started explaining. "You see, when I was looking for him, I saw a refrigerated truck parked around. I decided to check it out and then its owner appeared and asked me to go in, but I didn't. Then I looked around for a while. And when I came back, one of the guards told me that Edward was there, the same place that the truck was parked."

"That is all?" Roy said not losing his calm.

"I believe there's more to that story, sir." Hawkeye said.

Since Winry couldn't continue anymore, it was Al who took over.

"You see, Ed doesn't tell me a lot but I think he was pursuing the serial killer. The guard told us that when my brother found the tracks on the floor, he remembered that truck. Also, the guard told us that he was muttering things about somewhere you could hide a body. When he found a screw on the floor that belonged to Winry and heard about her disappearance, he must have thought she was taken. So he ran who-knows-where and never came back. It's been already twenty-four hours.."

Winry started sobbing. "It's my entire fault. If I had just sat there and waited for him, none of this would have happened. Oh, Ed…"

Riza escorted them outside to their hotel. "It'll be fine, Ed's a strong kid. He could handle it. I'd be surprised if the Colonel hadn't sent out a search team by now."

"Thank you, Miss Lieutenant." Winry said.

"Just Riza. And you welcome. Take care, Al. Hang in there, it won't take much longer."

* * *

"What do you think Roy?" Hughes asked Roy Mustang after those three had left.

"I think that there's more to this case then it seems. If they're correct, why would he take, Fullmetal? And would he be captured so easily? He's seen hell and I'm sure he can protect himself. He's a State Alchemist after all."

"But you know that he's still a kid, right? He must have dropped his guard at some point." Maes replied.

"Still a kid…"

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy replied. "You're talking to Colonel Roy Mustang." He put the phone on speaker so that Hughes could hear.

"Oh, it's the Colonel alright; it's nice to hear your voice."

"Who am I talking to?"

"My name is Barry, and I'm a butcher. I chop up cows, chickens, pigs and even _humans._"

"What do you want?" Roy replied, afraid what he feared was becoming reality.

"I haven't chopped up anyone in about 2 days I think. I was starting to get bored. So I've got another victim. You know who it is already, don't you? The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. If you hurry up and find him, you might just make it before I chop him to pieces."

"How do I know that you're not-"

"Why does everyone always ask the same question? It's so cliché. So what if I do this?"

There was a sound of metal on metal, then a blood-curling scream. And Roy just knew who it belonged.

"Yep, he's awake alright. I didn't know it caused a person that much pain when you connected their auto-mail. By the way, why is such a young kid on the military? I must say I'm impressed, he put on quiet a fight, nearly stabbed me when he got out of control. But he wasn't able to escape." Barry was talking about like it was his entertainment or something.

_That sounds just like him._

"Let him go!" Roy yelled losing his cool.

"Roy, please-"urged Maes Hughes.

"I just want you to come and find me. You know I could get bored at any moment and just kill him, you know. Or is he just another annoying child? Or just a dog of the military? I mean, nothing would happen to you if he died, would it? Your rank wouldn't change. A soldier killed in the line of duty, you could say. So? What do you think?"

Roy was really angry. He felt like beating the crap out of the guy through the phone.

But then he heard his voice.

"You bastard! Colonel! Don't come here! He's planning to kill you! He wants revenge!"

Then there was Barry's voice again, a bit in the distance. "You brat. Just because I told you my plan, doesn't mean you could go around telling people! So why don't you just shut the hell up?"

Another scream.

Roy took deep breaths to maintain his calm before answering.

"Kill me? That must be a joke. We'll see when I do find you, Barry the butcher."

"We're on then! Great! Then hurry up and start searching before you find this kid's chopped up pieces in an alley."

Beep.

The line went dead.

Roy buried his face in his hands.

_I will find you._

* * *

A/N: Writing this chapter was funn…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes. I know. I'm very mean and evil and you want to rip me to shreds because I hurt Edward. But I'm in love with him too! Who cares, it's just a story! Sorry Edward. Forgive me baby.

* * *

Barry put down the receiver.

"Well kid? What do you think of that?" Barry asked Edward who was chained back to the chair again. This time, he had nothing he could draw a transmutation circle with.

Between wheezes, Ed somehow got rid of his fear a bit, hearing Colonel's voice, and he answered. "I think you're a crazy psychopath that's going to end up in jail for the rest of your life!"

Barry started getting annoyed.

"That's not what I meant. Do you really want to be chopped up before that guy gets here?" Barry said as he grabbed his knife again. This time, Ed was truly afraid of what the psychopath was up to as he walked towards him with that crazy look on his face.

"I've got a great idea. Why don't we leave Roy Mustang a surprise? I'm sure it would surprise him very much.." Barry stood in front of him and stared at the shaking teenager.

In one swift move, he slashed Ed on his left arm and Ed bit his lip not to cry out. Then Barry did it once again, this time a bit lower. He made countless cuts that weren't deep but still stung like hell. Unable to take all the pain at once, Edward started screaming.

Blood dripped on the ground, making a little pool around Ed's chair. Edward bowed his head, his chin nearly touching his chest.

_Well, that's going the take some time to heal._

"Now, we're going to make a piece of art with all that blood." Barry lifted up his automail arm that was removed, dipped one of his fingers in the blood, and then started writing something on the wall behind Edward.

Ed looked down at his arm and saw that it was completely bloodstained. He was afraid that the psycho was going to slice him more if he got bored. He was shaking, looking at the door, and praying that Barry would leave him alone.

"I'll tell you, when I'm finished, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed didn't respond. What was the psycho up to?

After 10 minutes Barry came back and stood in front of him, where the blood used to be.

"The blood's dried, I can't use it anymore, but I'm nearly finished, so I think one slash will be enough."

Ed closed his eyes. Barry put his knife on Ed's side and then slashed it, making him scream in pain.

Now even moving would hurt.

The blood flowed on the ground and continued dripping rhythmically.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Not being able to take blood loss and the pain of his wounds at the same time. Ed didn't open his eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

"I don't care! He's my brother! I'm coming too!" Al fought with Riza.

"Fine, nothing will happen to him anyway." The Colonel said as he started walking on the streets with Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. The rest were told to stay where they were.

"He probably wants to be found, so he won't go far."

They searched for about half an hour and finally, they found a parked refrigerated truck. Roy Mustang slowly opened the door and let Al, Hawkeye and Hughes go first. Then wore his ignition gloves and he too, dived inside.

"Be quiet. Try not to make any noise." He said with a whisper while pushing away the dead pigs hanging around.

"MY MY, SEEMS LIKE THEY'RE HERE ALREADY." A voice said from the left. The Colonel and the rest ran to where the voice came, but stopped when they saw him.

There was Edward, chained to a chair with his right arm gone and blood leaking down his arm and side. His eyes were closed.

There was a huge puddle of blood under him.

Roy's eyes widened even more when he saw what was on the wall behind him.

Written in blood, it said "COLONEL ROY MUSTANG, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Brother!" Al yelled and attempted to run to him but Roy stopped him.

"Who could do something this horrible to a child?" Riza said with anger.

"Ta da! Me!" Barry leaped out from behind Ed's chair, knife still in hand. "Did you like my work of art?" he said gesturing the wall.

"You bastard! Why would you do such a thing?" Roy Mustang yelled filled with anger.

"Fullmetal asked the exact same question. It's because I enjoy it. Didn't you enjoy slaughtering people in Ishval?"

"You make me sick." Hughes said.

Ed stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Colonel, Al, what are you doing here?" he muttered, wheezing.

"Brother!" Al yelled again. "Don't worry; you're going to be okay."

"Or is he?" Barry said as he pulled Ed's hair, forcing his head back, revealing his neck. Then he put his knife on Ed's neck but didn't press.

"Let him go! This is between you and me!" Roy yelled.

"I don't think that's going to work, Roy." Hughes said as he took out his throwing knives.

"I don't care, I like entertainment." Barry said with glee. "Now what are you going to do Colonel? I'm very curious."

Barry pressed slightly on Ed's neck with the knife and blood ran down his neck.

"No, brother!"

Roy looked at Riza and Hughes and they understood immediately.

Maes threw a knife at Barry hand, forcing him to drop the knife. Then Riza shot at him forcing him to move away from Edward. Then Roy Mustang snapped his fingers in Barry's direction. "I said we'll see if you can kill me when we were talking on the phone. It seems like you can't after all." The spark hit Barry's right arm and he fell on the floor, trying to put out the flame. Hawkeye and Hughes ran to arrest him, while Roy ran to Edward.

"Edward? Wake up!" He said but Ed's eyes were closed and he was shaking. Al had drawn a transmutation circle on the chair and had broken the chains binding him. Edward slowly opened his eyes once again, but everything seemed blurry to him. He heard Roy Mustang's voice in front of him. "Edward! Can you hear me? Edward?"

"Brother?"

"Yeah.." Edward slowly stood up from his chair but then collapsed onto Roy's arms unconscious.

"Call an ambulance. And take him in." Mustang said.

"It was for Julie, Roy! You ignored her! Then she ignored me, and I chopped her up! That's why!" Barry yelled from the floor while laughing.

* * *

"He's lost a bit of blood. And he's pretty shaken up but other than that, he's fine. He's still sleeping but I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

Winry entered into Ed's hospital room with her tool box for Edward's auto-mail.

Edward didn't look all that bad except that he had bandages everywhere from neck to waist. His breathing was ragged but other than that, he looked peaceful. His braid had been undone.

Next to him were Al, Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes.

"Hey there, Winry."

"Hey, Al."

"How long does he stay in the hospital?" Winry asked quietly.

"The doctor said two weeks, but knowing Ed, he'll be out in one." Hughes said. They all laughed.

Edward stirred. Then slowly opened his eyes.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're alright! How are you feeling?" Winry said as he wrapped her arms slowly to Ed's neck. Edward blushed immediately.

"Slow there, Winry. I feel like there are a million needles stabbing me every time I move."

"I'm sorry."

"Good to see you, Colonel, Hughes, Al. Thanks.."

"It was partly my fault." Roy said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to. That psychopath's reason *cough cough* didn't even make sense."

"But still, we should have found him before he caused any trouble." Mustang said.

"Well, I found him. That's enough don't you think?" Edward responded.

"I thought you quit." Roy said. "Just joking." He handed the silver watch back to Edward.

"The doctor said that you have to stay for two weeks." Hughes told him.

"That's a waste of time.. I'm sure one will be enough."

They all laughed again.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Winry said.

"Edward. What I wanted to ask is how are you feeling? Psychologically. How did you feel when he…" Mustang said. "I just want to know. I could help you, you know. Even if you don't want to admit it, you're still a child."

Ed lowered his head, avoiding their looks.

"I thought I was going to die. I thought he was going to kill me. " Tears fell on the bed sheets. "I was so scared. When I was certain he was going to kill me, my mind went blank and I didn't have any hope anymore. The only thing I could do was scream my lungs out. I felt so helpless. I couldn't even bring myself to believe that someone might come to save me. Then you showed up."

"Well, let's stop this morbid talking and let you heal in peace. You probably want to get out of this bed and start looking for the stone as soon as possible." Hughes said.

"That's right. Well, goodbye."

"See you, Fullmetal."

* * *

A/N: Well…? How was it? I kinda added the same speech at the end. Please review and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! XOXO


End file.
